The Lost Skits
by ArcanineTales
Summary: They were lost, but have been found. They should have happened, and now they do. These are The Lost Skits. Spoilers abound. Revolves around SoRose, mostly platonic and fluffy, but I reserve the right to let them venture a bit. And venture they will.
1. Guardian Seraphs

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **The Lost Skits**

AN: This is where I will be posting any skit ideas my crazy brain randomly generates/decides what should have been in-game. Don't expect to see very many, I'm only writing what pops into my head.

Skit origin: Spawned by the skits: Watched over by the Seraphim (Etc. #25) and Hearts of the Seraphim (Sub #60). Re-watch both in Katz Korner.

Spoiler warning: This takes place right after completing Edna's side-quest, so if you haven't gotten her second mystic arte yet, you may want to wait on reading this. For those of you that can't wait, however, I tried to make the spoilers as vague as possible.

 _Skit #1: Guardian Seraphs_

* * *

The air had grown cold and thin, and a harsh wind raged through the mountain as the party began to setup camp in a craggy enclave down a narrow ledge, where hopefully no Hellions would be able to follow.

The day had been long, tiring and... sad. Exhausted, Sorey looked up from his task of setting up their makeshift shelter and frowned upon spotting where Edna sulked in her own little niche by the rocky wall.

Rose gave him an encouraging nudge as she unpacked their bedding. "She'll be ok. She just needs time."

"Yeah," he replied with a nod and a sad smile. Wordlessly, they finished their chores and ate dinner in a solemn silence.

So utterly tired, Sorey didn't even finish eating, but rather, his neglected bowl of food went limp in his hands and he fell asleep sitting up against the rock wall of their shelter.

Rose didn't fare much better. She was sitting right next to him, her head bobbing forward every now and then as she too lost the fight with unconsciousness time and time again. Lailah finally stepped forth, liberated both of them of their abandoned dishes and gently eased Rose over to rest against Sorey's shoulder. Both humans were snoring softly in moments, leaving only the Seraphs to tend to the night watch and dinner clean up.

Much like a caring mother, Lailah took some blankets and carefully covered the pair before stepping back and watching over them awhile longer. She must have had a worried expression as Mikleo made a quiet inquiry nearby. Zavied was there too, looking just as concerned but also distracted and alert for any dangers lurking about.

As they conversed about recent events and their concerns, their subdued voices blended with the wind, while their human companions, weary with grief, slept on.

Edna, alone in her self imposed fortress, wept silently for the person she would never see again.

* * *

AN: Short, yeah, but I just wanted a little clarity for myself as to how they ended up sleeping like that...^-^


	2. Holy Matrimony

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **The Lost Skits**

AN: Unless otherwise stated, these skits are _**not**_ in chronological order and will be hopping around randomly.

Skit origin: This was something I kept expecting to see in-game, but sadly, nothing ever came of it. (Unless I missed a side-quest or something?) I have hopes that it could still be addressed in any new DLC stories in the future.

Spoiler warning: This is placed sometime after Alisha's story, beware of post-game spoilers.

 _Skit #2: Holy Matrimony_

* * *

The atmosphere in Lastonbell was bright and bustling as Rose and Alisha strode through the gates unhindered, the guards merely offering a nod of admittance as the women passed.

As they approached the inn and chattered about how successful the peace talks were going, their four Seraph companions emerged and materialized just as a certain knight captain came to stand in their path.

"Princess Alisha!" Sergei greeted exuberantly with a polite bow to each woman. To Rose he said, "Milady. It's a pleasure to see you both in good health."

After exchanging pleasantries, Sergei gave the area a cursory glance but returned his gaze to Rose in question. "Forgive my bluntness, but I don't see your husband anywhere. Is he well?"

"H-Husband?!" Alisha exclaimed, her eyes growing wide as they pivoted between knight and assassin. "Rose? You have a husband?"

"Aheh," Rose replied with a nervous smile and an awkward scratch of her head. "I'll explain that later." Turning back to Sergei, Rose steeled her expression. "As for _him_ , I can't really tell you right now. Sorry Cap'n."

"N-Not at all. I should be the one apologizing. It seems I've caused you distress with my prying." Sergei gave a polite bow and turned to go. "Please, take care miladies, and I hope Sorey is faring well, wherever he is."

Smiling, Rose nodded and waved as the man departed, while Alisha sounded her own well-groomed farewells after him.

"How much longer till she gets it, I wonder?" Mikleo pondered to Lailah.

"Hmm, well, I'd say any second now..."

"W-Wait a second!" Alisha yowled, ignored the Seraphs' debate, and rounded on Rose, the conclusion obviously dawning in her mind. "Was he implying that _Sorey_ was your husband?"

"Eh, well? Kinda, yeah."

"Kinda?" Alisha repeated, dubious. "What kind of answer is that?"

"Well, what kind of answer do you want?"

"Uuurrrgh!" Alisha growled and grappled at her own head in aggravation. "The straight kind! For once, please!"

Crossing her arms and clearly enjoying the opportunity to toy with her companion's imagination, Rose replied smugly, "then yeah, Sergei honestly thinks Sorey and I are married. There, the straight up truth. Happy now?"

Alisha blinked dumbly for a moment. "What? No, I'm not. What would have ever given him that impression?"

Grinning devilishly, and obviously still enjoying the moment, Rose gave her compatriot a suggestive nudge. "Oh come on. What _wouldn't_ give him that impression? He couldn't see the Seraphim. To him it just looked like me and Sorey were all alone on our journey."

"It's true," Zavied cut in suddenly, his own suggestive tone rumbling. "With that kind of setting, whose mind _wouldn't_ wander down that romantic road of matrimony?"

"I still don't think-"

"It's true," Edna cut in next, her dull tone implying a complete and utter detachment from the conversation despite her lengthy comment. "Statistics show that when a pair of humans of the opposite sex and similar age travel together they are either married or courting, seventy percent of the time."

"But-"

It was Lailah's turn to interrupt with a dramatic sigh. "Oh what a heartwarming romance! Two pure-hearted souls thrown together in the chaotic throes of destiny to right the wrongs of the world, only to discover an unmatched love between them and then to suddenly be ripped apart in the end by the unbreakable fabric of time!"

Alisha was struck speechless at that point, and Rose was reduced to a wry expression between amusement and disturbance. "It- It really wasn't like that, Lailah-"

"Oh the inspiration!" Lailah shouted, eyes twinkling and obviously ignoring anything anyone said in opposition. "I simply MUST get it written out for the world to read!"

"Er, I'm really not sure the world is ready for your books, Lailah," Mikleo said but the fire Seraph was already running off to procure the proper writing materials.

"Wow," Alisha sighed out, suddenly somber as she took Rose's hands in her own. "Rose, I'm so sorry, I had no idea-"

"Hey!" Rose snapped and stepped out of her hold with a frown. "I just said it wasn't like that!"

"Oh, yes, I understand," Alisha replied in that soft tone of hers. "I've heard that denial is a very important step on the road passing through the valley of loss and grief." She gave the three remaining Seraphim a serious look. "It's up to us to help her through it, you guys."

"You got it!" Zavied exclaimed.

"Whatever," Edna muttered.

"You _can't_ be serious," Mikleo complained.

"Uuuugh!" Rose hissed and stomped a foot in irritation. "Alright look, here's what happened..."

* * *

After patiently listening to Rose's explanation about lying to Sergei that she and Sorey were married, Alisha smiled pleasantly. "Now see? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"W-What?" Rose could only blink in genuine confusion as Alisha giggled and tried to cover her amused expression with one hand.

Zavied laughed outright as Edna commented dryly, "impressive."

"Yeah," Mikleo added with a smirk. "Alisha's learning fast. Better watch out Rose, she's almost as good as you on the teasing scale."

"Seriously?" Rose yowled and gave Alisha a friendly prod. "You were just playing me so I'd tell you the whole story?"

Stifling her laughter, Alisha nodded sheepishly. "Now, I believe we're even."

Rose chuckled devilishly. "Oh my dear Alisha," she said with a dark smirk. "You should know by now. With me, there is no getting even. There is only revenge."


	3. Sweet Slumber

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **The Lost Skits**

AN: My thanks for the nice reviews! You guys inspired me to start another SoRose story! But for now, you get this skit! Enjoy!

Skit origin: Continues from where the last skit left off...

Spoiler warning: Same as the last skit... Just go finish Alisha's story and come back.

 _Skit #3: Sweet Slumber_

* * *

After procuring a room at the Lastonbell inn, the two humans and four Seraphim began to settle into their accommodations, which consisted of six beds even though the request for such a room completely baffled the inn keeper.

As Alisha began removing her armor piece by piece, her mind wouldn't stop wandering to a certain train of thought, one that she'd had for a while, actually. Only, after that little incident with Sergei and the marriage mishap, the question just wouldn't stop nagging at her, and she finally just gave in to the urge to ask outright. "Rose... There's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Hm? _Now_ what's on your mind, Princess?" The redhead sat on her claimed bed, busy tending to her own traveling gear.

"Did you and Sorey..." Fidgeting, her eyes darting about nervously, Alisha struggled to put her thoughts into a sentence. "That is, did you ever-"

"Come on, spit it out already!"

"Did you ever sleep with him?" Alisha finally blurted, her face turning some ten shades of red.

For a moment, all Rose could do was blink at her blankly until she suddenly smiled and made that confident snap-gesture of hers. "Well yeah, of course I did!"

"O-Oh, I see! Please forgive me for asking such a bold-"

"Come to think of it," Rose cut her off, hand to chin in thought. "We probably slept together ninety percent of the time on our journey."

"That's- I really don't need to know any-" Alisha tried to interject but Rose wasn't listening.

"In a tent, in a wagon, on the cold hard ground, sometimes in the rain," Rose said, flicking a finger for each example. "In fact, sometimes on the cold nights, Mikleo and Lailah would join us."

"O-Ok! I've heard enough!"

"Hey!" Mikleo spun around in his bed and barked at Rose, clearly affronted and ready to throw his pillow at her. "Leave me out of your sick mind-games. I want nothing to do with them!"

Still not seeming to hear either of them, Rose went on with a sly expression. "Never could get Edna to join in, and we didn't _want_ Zavied to."

"Still don't want to," Edna replied flatly.

"So cold," Zavied whined and feigned a shiver. "It was _so_ _cold_."

"It seemed like the only time we didn't sleep together was when we actually managed to get a decent hotel room with multiple beds." Pausing long enough to give Alisha a narrow look, Rose prodded at her mischievously. "Why do you ask? Didn't _you_ sleep with him when _you_ traveled with him?"

"C-Certainly not!" Alisha yowled, indignant at the very thought.

"Oooh, _right_ ," Rose cooed mockingly. "The princess shouldn't be fraternizing with any lowly "shepherd boy", 'my right?"

"W-Well of course! If I was to- Now hold on just a second!" Alisha yowled, clarity dawning in her green eyes. "Are we talking about the same thing, here?"

Rose grinned, innocent as a kitten. "Aren't we?"

Gaze narrowed, Alisha switched targets. "Mikleo is she-?"

"I **_said_** , leave me out of it!" the water Seraph hissed and drew the covers over his head to further his point.

Frowning, the princess turned from one elemental to the next. "Lailah-" but the fire Seraph began singing some silly rhyme in order to avoid the question. "Zavied?"

The wind Seraph laughed outright and flashed a wolfish grin. "Now why would I answer that? It's much more fun to see you two go at it."

Sighing, Alisha turned to Edna last, hopeful. "Just give up, Alisha," the earth Seraphim muttered. "Rose wins this round."

"Oh very well," the knight conceded to Rose with a slight tip of her head. "You've made your point, Rose. There is no getting even, there is only revenge. We shall continue this friendly competition on the morrow, then."

"You're _on_ , Princess."

Mikleo groaned. "Maotelus, help us all."


	4. Distraction

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **The Lost Skits**

AN: This one is _really_ cliché, or maybe it's just a trope. Meh. I'm not sure how many more skits I'll be posting, as my inspiration is dying out...

Skit origin: This happens after the Breed Wolf Sidequest and the skit that follows it: The Sin of Resonance and Rose's Values (Sub: 29).

Spoiler warning: Eh? No spoilers, I guess?...

 _Skit #4: Distraction_

* * *

With dawn still a good hour away, Sorey and his companions trudged along in the dark through Lastonbell's weaving streets. With heavy hearts they headed for the town square to regroup and recover. They had just delivered an innocent child's body to her mother, as well as the only truth the distraught woman would accept; that a wild beast had slaughtered her daughter.

Frowning deeply, Sorey desperately wanted to explain the whole truth to the mother; that her child, Margaret, had been bullied harshly, simply for telling the truth and had ultimately turned into a hellion along with her dog. He sighed despondently as he sat down at one of the benches in the square and tried not to think about how much Margaret's mother must be suffering.

The glow lamps nearby gave off a calming light against the navy blue sky and the sound of crickets in the background helped to ease the stress of the day. As his friends gathered to settle around him and a solemn discussion commenced between them, Sorey was suddenly so grateful that he wasn't enduring the grief all on his own.

Rose took the spot beside him on the bench and leaned her shoulder against his slightly, just enough to reassure him, he guessed. Lailah and Edna claimed the other nearby bench, while Dezel and Mikleo perched themselves on the wall behind, looking as comfortable there as a pair of cats.

"Besides," Rose was saying. "Resonance has nothing to do with this anyways. Those bullies are at fault."

Throughout the discussion, Sorey found that he couldn't pull his gaze away from the cobblestone patterns at his feet, the sadness threatening to bubble up again and overwhelm him if he let his guard down.

Rose, on the other hand, had already moved on, her determined, active mind having overcome the grief some moments ago. She wasn't unaware of the group's gray mood, mainly Sorey's, since Dezel and Edna seemed numb to the outcome, and Mikleo and Lailah were quickly shaking it off after noting how down their Shepherd was looking.

Racking her brain to think up some way to lighten the mood, Rose's attention shot up when Lastonbell's west gate opened with a straining creak and a horse and rider strode in. Although it was still dark out, Rose could just make out Sergei's unique wing shaped pauldron. Rose let out a bothered groan. If Sorey was feeling down now, she didn't want to think about how much worse it would be if Sergei inquired about the situation. He was a great guy, to be sure, but in this instance he would probably only be adding salt to the wound.

" _Crap_ ," Rose muttered as she watched the captain speak briefly to the gatekeepers but then began heading straight for the square. She needed a distraction, fast.

"Is that Sergei?" Sorey wondered, squinting. He started to rise from the bench in order to greet him but Rose suddenly yanked him back down by the arm. "Guh- Rose, what's the deal? Shouldn't we tell him-?"

Sergei was nearly upon them when Rose did the only thing she could think of in order to both silence Sorey and dissuade the captain from stopping to ask questions. She leaned in front of the unsuspecting Shepherd, grabbed a fistful of his ceremonial jacket to hold him in place, and kissed him full on the mouth.

His first reaction was, predictably, a startled, muffled yelp, which instantly drew Sergei's attention. The knight, however, didn't stop to greet them but kept to his original track towards the knight's barracks. He either didn't recognize them in the darkness, or knew better than to interrupt the young "married" couple in their tender moment of affection. Or both.

Unsure, confused and squirming uncomfortably, Sorey tried to pull away from her advance, but with his back pressed firmly against the bench, there was nowhere for him to go until she was gracious enough to release him.

The Seraphim's reactions were a mixed bag. Mikleo made some kind of cough-snort sound as he glanced away, somehow both uncomfortable and amused at the same time.

Dezel scoffed and sneered down at them, a low growl emanating from his throat as he clearly did not approve.

Lailah let out a shrill squeak of surprise and promptly covered her mouth with both hands to keep from gushing forth a string of exultations.

"It begins," Edna said with a bored sigh and popped open her umbrella to block out the, in her mind, indecent scene.

Sergei still hadn't passed by, and although only a few seconds had lapsed, Rose was getting fed up with all of Sorey's skittish writhing. Annoyed, she did something that made him freeze up instantly, and he no longer resisted her hold. Smirking complacently against his lips, Rose found humor in the fact that he was still in such a state of panic, with his body gone stiff as a board, his emerald eyes wider than ever, and his warm breath coming out in short, quick puffs, yet he remained unquestionably subdued to her will until the captain entered the barracks at long last.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Rose retracted from her forceful kiss and allowed for an instant to lapse as Sorey blinked in his stupor. She was about to explain herself but he cut her off with an incredulous yowl. "What was _that_?"

There was a cumulative snort from Dezel, Mikleo and Edna, while Lailah uttered something akin to "Uh-oh."

Affronted, Rose reared back, swatted at his shoulder and stood up to leave in one fluid motion. "Well if you didn't like it, just say so!" Huffing, she stormed off for the inn, a string of grumbling trailing in her wake. "You try to help a guy and _this_ is what you get!"

"What? Wait, that's not what I-" Sorey tried to interject as she left but yelped mid sentence as Dezel thwacked the back of his head, _hard_. "Ow!"

"Good job genius," growled the wind Seraph as he strode to follow Rose. "Now she'll be fuming about this all night."

"Hey!" Sorey whined and rubbed at his offended head. "How is any of this _my_ fault?"

"Sorey," Mikleo sighed out, as if he were much older and wiser somehow. "I know that was your first kiss and all, but did you really have to ask her _that_?"

Sorey gave his best friend the most astounded look. "I know what a _kiss_ is, Mikleo. What I'd like to know is what that tongue-thing was all about."

"T-Tongue-thing?" Mikleo stuttered, it being his turn to look abashed. "Oh for the love of- No. No, I don't even want to know."

"At any rate," Edna said as she prodded Sorey with her weapon. "You really killed that one, lady-killer."

"My," Lailah marveled and added with a chirp and a smile, "Rose sure is a bold one, isn't she?"

"Seriously though," Sorey murmured with a quizzical glance after his livid squire. "What was that all about?"

* * *

AN: I really hope this wasn't too OOC. I picture Rose as an opportunist, and if her initial "I'm interested in _you_ " comment is any indicator, she might have been fantasizing about kissing him at some point... Right? o_O


End file.
